To Hold a Dragon
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Poco después de la derrota de Voldemort y la muerte de los Potter Severus Snape se encuentra sumido en la depresión y al borde del suicidio, pero un bebé de algo más de un año es su único motivo para vivir otro día más.


**Título: To Hold a Dragon -Sostener a un Dragón-**

**Autor: Priestess of Avalon**

**Traducción al castellano por: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm   
  
Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**  


~*~*~*~

Severus esperaba en la puerta principal que lo llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, cuidadosamente fuera del alcance de los _Devil's Snares_ que estaban a ambos lados del camino. La susodicha mansión sobresalía oscuramente en aquellas tierras, visible inclusive sobre el laberinto de arbustos de diez pies de alto. Se cogió a su capa con más fuerza, protegiéndose contra el fuerte viento de aquella tarde de Enero y continuó esperando.  
Entonces escuchó la voz de Lucius y supuso que esa era alguna protección mágica de alguna clase. 

"Severus, entra al laberinto. Cuidado con las Devil's Snares y no te olvides de que las espinas en los bordes son venenosas. Entras?"

"Sí." Una luz opaca alumbró el laberinto lo suficiente para que pudiera ver sus alrededores. 

"A la derecha, luego a la izquierda y a la primera entrada."

Obedeció, esperando no tener que atravesar todo el laberinto de esta forma. Fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con su interlocutor… y el bebé en sus brazos. "Sí, sé a quién realmente viniste a ver. No quise sacarlo en este frío. Aquí tienes, toma."

Severus se acercó a Draco, quien ávidamente estiró los brazos para que lo cogiera. "Salve, et quid agebas, parve? [ Hola. Qué has estado haciendo, pequeño?]"

"Profesor Snape," Dijo el niño claramente, contento y orgulloso, haciéndolo sonreír. 

"Didicisti quomodo id dicere! [Aprendiste a decirlo!]" 

"Profesor Snape." Confirmó el niño, rodeando con sus bracitos en cuello del profesor en cuestión, y Severus lo abrazó.

"Que precioso niño el que tienes, Lucius. Si no lo mandas a Slytherin vas a tener muchas explicaciones que darme."

"Veremos. Todavía estoy considerando enviarlo a Durmstrang. Tu semana libre termina, no?"

"Sí." Dio de hombros. "Pero es bueno ver a Draco." Siguió a Lucius en las profundidades del laberinto, dejando su desesperación cada vez más atrás con cada paso. Se sentía algo raro sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo con el radiante niño con él. 

"Me lo imaginé." Lucius se volvió y miró a su hijo con ternura. "Casi no ha dicho otra cosa que no sea tu nombre desde que lo perfeccionó el Lunes por la tarde. 

"Bien, quería verme, presumirme." Lo perfeccionó. Qué frase tan apta. Cuando Draco decía su nombre con tanto cariño, esa era la forma perfecta de pronunciarlo.

"Naturalmente." 

Pasaron un rato en silencio mientras Severus se refamiliarizaba con la desenfrenada adoración del bebé. "Oh, hablando del progreso del lenguaje de Draco, hay algo que quería preguntarte. Cuándo piensas enseñarle inglés?"

El tono de voz de Lucius era perfectamente inocente… su expresión desafortunadamente no era visible desde la posición en que se encontraba. "Quién dijo que tendría que aprender inglés?"

Eso hizo reír a Severus, como Lucius sabía que lo haría. "No soy experto en esas materias, pero supongo que no importa a qué escuela lo mandes, tendrá que aprender otro idioma aparte del Latín."

"Pronunciación clásica, nada menos."

"A pesar de eso, Lucius!"

"Si insistes. En menos de dos años quizá; quiero esperar a que tenga tres."

"Ya veo. Narcissa ya empezó a aprender Latín?"

"Para ser honesto dudo que se le haya ocurrido."

"Por Merlín!" Cómo era posible que alguien no quisiera comunicarse con este infinitamente precioso niño, no lo entendía. Pero a Snape nunca le había agradado Narcissa desde que la conoció. Algo en ella simplemente le molestaba y esa sensación no fue más que confirmada por la casi carencia de interés que tenía la mujer por su hijo. "Te lo dije, debías de haberte casado con…"

"Charlotte tampoco habla Latín." Le recordó a Severus, su tono algo entretenido. 

"No, pero lo hubiera aprendido en un instante."

"Sólo para entender lo que conversamos."

"Pero hubiera aprendido."

"Para ser completamente honesto," Severus bufó y Lucius se detuvo, le dio una mirada de moralmente ofendido, y continuó. "Prefiero que se quede fuera de mi vida y mis asuntos."

"Oh, a mí tampoco me agrada, no la quisiera ahí todo el tiempo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Draco merece más que eso de ella."

"Claro que lo merece, y hay una gran y real posibilidad de que ella sea mejor cuando él crezca. Hay algunas mujeres que no soportan a los bebes pero les gustan los niños. De todas formas, Draco tiene toda la atención que necesita."

"Por supuesto." La fluidez con la que el pequeño hablaba el Latín, excepcional en un niño de apenas dieciséis meses, certificado no sólo por su inteligencia pero también por el hecho de que por casi un año Lucius había pasado horas diarias satisfaciendo su curiosidad de cuál era el nombre de esto y aquello, y pacientemente enseñándole las conjugaciones de los verbos, convenios de los adjetivos, e innúmeros conceptos en los que Draco trabajaba ávidamente hasta que los entendiera. Y aunque el pequeño era usualmente callado, Severus podía asegurar que estaba prestando mucha atención a sus conversaciones con Lucius, esforzándose por entender y darle sentido a lo que decían, y que realmente entendía más de lo que dejaba saber. Por esa razón ellos habían comenzado a hablar en Inglés cuando había algo que ellos no querían que Draco entendiese, por ejemplo lo que estaban conversando en esos momentos. Severus bajó la vista hacia el niño y vio que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido… definitivamente una expresión de frustración. Draco sabía bastante bien que los adultos hablaban de una forma completamente fuera de su conocimiento y eso no le gustaba ni un poquito.

"O Draco miser, [Oh, pobre Draco,]" Dijo Severus volviendo su atención al niño y provocando una sonrisa. "Draco miser, qui non nos intellegere potuit. Nunc Latine loquar. Polliceor. [Pobre Draco que no puede entendernos. Hablaré en latín ahora. Lo prometo.]" 

Estaban en la entrada ahora, donde se encontraron con Quarles, el mayordomo de los Malfoy. Si el hombre tenía un nombre Severus no tenía la menor idea. Inclinándose ante ellos, tomó sus capas y preguntó si el huésped querría algo de comer.

"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre de momento."

"Muy bien, señor." Y se fue cuando Lucius se lo indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza. 

"Si deseas algo más tarde, llama a alguno de los elfos domésticos. Interea credo Draconem te aliquid cupere monstrare in infantium diaeta. [Mientras tanto, creo que Draco quiere mostrarte algo en la guardería]"

"Draco monstrat… [Draco mostrar…]" Se detuvo, frunciendo, y Severus supo porqué en ese momento. Había dejado el objeto indirecto hasta el final para tratar de determinar cómo declinarlo.

"Déjalo indeclinable, qué dices? Por lo menos por ahora?"

Lucius lo consideró y asintió. "Profesor Snape," proveyó.

Concentrándose Draco lo intentó. "Draco Professor Snape monstrat? [Draco mostarle a Professor Snape?]"

"Ita est. [Sí]" Confirmó y en un segundo el ceño fruncido se volvió una sonrisa al volverse hacia el profesor.

"Draco Professor Snape monstrabi. [Draco le mostrará al Profesor Snape.]" Le informó el niño, sonando más contento con la perspectiva de hacerlo.

Pero ahora Lucius estaba frunciendo el ceño. "He estado tratando de hacerlo dejar ese hábito, hace acordar a un elfo doméstico."

"Qué? Referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona? Sí, pero pienso que es normal en niños de su edad."

"Quizá. Pero Draco entiende la primera persona y yo preferiría…"

Draco se puso a jalar el cuello de la ropa de Severus insistentemente. "Quid est, parve? [Qué sucede, pequeño?]" 

"Latina, si tibi placet! Pollicitus es! [Latín, por favor! Lo prometiste!]" 

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar reír. "Infans imperiosus nonne es? Satis facio; pollicitus fui. Latina. [Eres un niño imperioso, no? Me disculpo, lo prometí. Latín.]" Le aseguró.

"Latina. [Latín.]" Draco repitió decididamente, y ellos compartieron una sonrisa sobre la cabecita con finos cabellos rubios platinados. 

Ya en la guardería Lucius tomó a su hijo y lo puso en la alfombra, al lado de una pila de bloques de ébano tallados. Cuando Severus se sentó al otro lado del niño, vio que cada bloque tenía incrustado un número en plata. Y miró, fascinado, mientras Draco comenzaba a alinearlos.

"Unus…duo…tres…quattuor… [Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…]" Severus alzó la vista el suficiente tiempo para mirar asombrado a Lucius, cuya expresión estaba entre orgullo paterno y una sonrisa. Luego regresó toda su atención a Draco.   
"…undeviginti…viginti! [diecinueve… veinte!]" Concluyó con triunfo mientras Severus cogió a Draco en un espontáneo y entusiasta abrazo. 

"Macte virtute esto, Draco! Macte virtute esto! [Bien hecho, Draco! Bien hecho!]"   
Draco disfrutó el elogio y el afecto, como siempre, prácticamente resplandeciendo a su padre y a Snape, y este último comentó, "Leo nonne est? [No es un Leo?]" 

"Leo est, sine dubio. [Indudablemente, es un Leo.]" E iba a decir más, cuando Quarles entró.

"Amo, hay alguien que quiere hablarle vía la chimenea en su oficina."

"Muy bien… iré, y si es quien pienso que es, Severus, me temo que tendré que irme toda la noche." Snape asintió satisfactoriamente: él había venido a ver a Draco, y Lucius miró al techo moviendo la cabeza nada discretamente. "Bien, eres bienvenido si quieres pasar la noche aquí. La niñera vendrá a chequear a Draco cada cierto tiempo, y haz sonar la campana si necesitas algo. Oh, y si quieres hacer algo con Draco, ayúdalo en la identificación de los números. Puede alinearlos en orden pero tiene algunos problemas en nombrar uno sacado al azar. Siéntete en casa, debo irme ahora."

"Buenas noches, Lucius." Cuando este se fue, Severus decidió que la sugerencia había sido buena, y con los bloques de números para entretenerlos el tiempo pasó rápidamente antes de que Draco se encontrara bostezando.

"Fessusne, parve? Nunc te dormire sinam, [Cansado, pequeño? Te dejaré dormir ahora.]" Le canturreó, alzando al niño en brazos. "Adhuc talis infans. [Todavía eres un bebé.]" Severus consideró ponerlo en su cuna para dormir, pero el cálido peso en sus brazos y pecho era demasiado agradable para dejarlo ir. Draco crecía en cariños y afecto, y ahora mismo él necesitaba a alguien para bañarlo en aquellos. 

**(A/N: Todo el dialogo siguiente de Snape se supone está en Latín, desafortunadamente mi Latín no es tan bueno para una traducción fluida. Y lo que está en _itálica/cursiva_ son pensamientos.)**  
  
Había una mecedora en la esquina, _probablemente ridículamente antigua_, pensó para luego llevarla al centro de la habitación. Poco tiempo después de que se había sentado, el bebé comenzó a mostrar signos de frío, así que Snape conjuró un grueso cobertor y lo envolvió en este. "Ahí está. Eres un niño muy bueno, lo sabías?" Obviamente lo entendía, y se acurrucó felizmente contra él, contento como era usual de ser acunado y mecido. "Un niño tan bueno y merecedor de todo. Draco," Suspiró, "Ha sido una semana muy difícil. Una de las semanas más difíciles de mi vida y nunca me había sentido tan solo. No es que nunca me haya importado mucho eso. Así que vengo a la Mansión Malfoy, un lugar notoriamente frío y oscuro, en busca de la única luz y calidez que hay en mi vida… No es lo más patético que hayas escuchado?

"Excepto que tengo esta sospecha de que Lucius arregló todo esto para una noche que él no estuviese aquí. Me conoce, debe de haber sabido cuánto necesitaba esto. Oh, su casi-amistad, o como sea que la llamemos estos días, ha significado mucho para mí y me ha ayudado a sobrellevar algunos momentos bastante difíciles, pero no sé cuál es mi posición con respecto a él, y a ti… sostenerte es lo menos complicado en lo que puedo pensar. Y sí, niño, duerme. Yo sólo voy a hablar.

"Puedo hablarte a ti también, hablarte sin el usual filtro que uso entre mis palabras y mis pensamientos. Eres tan inocente y perfecto. Realmente eres perfecto. Nunca tengo que preocuparme de que me estés usando o burlándote de mí o compadeciéndote de mí con ese aire de justiciero que tiene Dumbledore; tú eres simplemente abierto, cálido e inhibidamente cariñoso. Perderás todo esto, eventualmente, sé que lo harás, pero… Dos noches atrás salvaste mi vida. Estaba en lo más profundo de la desesperación y justo cuando pensaba que ya no tenía más por qué vivir y estaba a punto de darme por vencido, tu viniste a mi mente. Sabía que te devastaría si no me volvieses a ver, especialmente después de todos los trabajos que sé que pasaste para pronunciar mi nombre… que es sin duda bastante difícil para tan pequeño dragón, y no podíamos dejar que todo eso fuese en vano, no? También tenía curiosidad, curiosidad suficiente para tirar el cuchillo al espejo y correr hacia el pasillo, llorando, pero determinado a vivir otras 48 horas por ti. 

"Lo valías, Draco, vales mucho más que eso. Durmiendo en mis brazos…" Con mucho cuidado, como para no despertar al bebé que todavía estaba entre dormido y despierto, lo sostuvo un poco más cerca de sí y un poco más estrechamente. "Quién pudiera haber pensado que yo tendría la oportunidad de experimentar eso? Además me has aclarado un asunto sobre el que había estado agonizando, gracias."

  
_Tenía razón. No importa lo que hizo Lucius como segundo al mando de Voldemort, no podría mirarte a los ojos, Draco, si no hubiese venido a prevenirlo, sin importar como eso comprometiera mis lealtades. Y por los Dioses, no podría haberte criado si al menos no hubiese tratado de ayudarlo tanto como estuviera en mis posibilidades, y lo hubiera tenido que hacer, dadas las provisiones de la voluntad. No habría tenido derecho: Sé cuánto amas y adoras a tu padre. Y viceversa. Voldemort ha sido derrotado, dejemos a Lucius redimirse con su amor por ti. No es malvado por ser malvado, sólo amoral en ciertos aspectos._

Severus suspiró profundamente. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuán justificable la última de sus acciones era; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se había rehusado a testificar contra Lucius por todo lo que Lucius había hecho por él, y además le había advertido sobre la orden de aprehensión del misterio por el bien de Draco. Dejemos a cualquiera que sea el poder superior que juzgue sus acciones en el último día de su vida, por ahora él simplemente iba a vivir la suya. 

"No tengo palabras para expresarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí, Draco." Murmuró, en paz al fin. 

~*~*~*~

"Amo?" La niñera de Draco estaba parada en la puerta de la oficina de Lucius. "Ambos están dormidos."

"Excelente. Puedes irte."

Una pena, de alguna forma. Severus era a veces más listo de lo que a Lucius podía importarle: Le hubiera gustado saber cuáles eran los 'asuntos' que afligían a su casi-amigo *_sí, eso es como lo llamamos estos días_*. Que Severus había estado al borde del suicidio recientemente no fue una sorpresa. Había presentado todos los signos de alguien que toma frecuentemente con el estómago vacío, y aunque Lucius pretendía no notarlo, se había encargado de invitarlo a su hogar más frecuentemente de lo usual durante las vacaciones de Navidad de este año para poder vigilarlo. 

Tampoco era la primera vez que una depresión atacaba a Severus, aunque ciertamente nunca había sido tan fuerte como esta. Arreglar esta tarde de tal forma que tuviera algo de tiempo a solas con Draco había sido, con seguridad, lo correcto, y Lucius lo entendía. Tampoco había nada comparable en su vida con la sensación de sostener un bebé dragón mientras este se dormía, a salvo en los brazos de su padre. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza a aquella indulgencia de emociones, Lucius se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hasta la guardería, donde se detuvo en la puerta por unos minutos para contemplarlos. Severus todavía se veía demacrado y enfermo, pero más relajado de lo que Lucius lo había visto en un buen tiempo, aunque de todas maneras revisó que Draco no estuviese en peligro de caer. La más sutil sonrisa de adormecimiento en su rostro mientras la mano acariciaba sus cabellos extremadamente finos de bebé.

_Tú también duerme, Severus. Desearía poder hacer más para ayudarte, pero ahora puedes dormir y no hay necesidad de que estés solo. Duerme._

~*~*~*~

Nota de la traductora: Cómo ya se habrán podido dar cuenta Draco, de 1 año 4 meses, sólo entiende Latín porque se ha criado con ese idioma gracias a Lucius, quien piensa enseñarle inglés cuando tenga 3. 

Nota de la traductora2: El periodo en el que se desarrolla este fic es poco después de la derrota de Voldemort, cuando este intenta matar a Harry, y de la muerte de los Potter. Acuerdense que Draco y Harry tienen la misma edad. 

Nota de la traductora: Este fic no es mio, yo sólo lo traduje, sin embargo tengo permiso de la autora ^_^ para poder usarlo como referencia del pasado de Draco en mis fics, que hasta ahora cuentan 'Draconigenae' y 'Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada', así que ya saben, el primer idioma de Draco es el Latín ^.^


End file.
